


Thoughts of You Consume

by coziness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ((but not really)), Angst, Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and miss each other, theres a mention of jaia as well, they are just very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coziness/pseuds/coziness
Summary: “I bet you can’t go twenty four hours without being near Magnus.”or. Jace bets Alec that he can't go 24 hours without Magnus. Alec bets that he can.





	Thoughts of You Consume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnificentbanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday to [Meg](https://magnificentbane.tumblr.com/)!! I hope you love this fic, and the idea is a little homage to one of the very first headcanons we had together. You are an amazing person and a great friend, and I'm honestly so lucky to be able to know you. I love you loads, and I hope you had a wonderful day!!
> 
> A huuuuge thank you to my beta, [Jule](http://blushyalec.tumblr.com/). You helped with ideas and editing this fic, and also through the struggle of finding a title. Without you I don't think I would have any hair left on my head, I love you!!

“I bet you can’t go twenty four hours without being near Magnus.”

Alec looked up from where he was smiling at his phone, halfway through a reply to Magnus. He looked at Jace who had a scowl set into his eyebrows, obviously annoyed that Alec was ignoring him in favour of texting Magnus.

“What are you on about? I haven’t seen him since yesterday; pretty sure that’s twenty four hours.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “No, I mean, no texting, no calling, no visiting, nothing. I bet you couldn’t do it.”

“I get that you are like, weirdly attached to Maia, but I’m not co-dependent on my boyfriend.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alec looked at Jace with an unimpressed look. “You know exactly what it means.”

“Look, I’ll bet you an entire weekend off that you can’t do it.”

“I bet I can.”

“Fine then.”

“Fine.”

That was three hours ago, and the last thing that Alec had told Magnus was that he would speak to him in a day, letting him know of Jace’s bet, but not telling him what was at stake. Magnus told him they had it under lock and key but right now, Alec wasn’t so sure.

It was a surprisingly quiet day, there seemed to be no demonic activity, and very little paperwork. Which, on a normal day, Alec would revel in the fact that he could finish early and get to spend more time with Magnus. But that was out of the question today. So he tried his best to work through the small amount of work he did have, as slowly as possible.

He wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and talk to Magnus, just ask him how his day was going, just to see how he was. Jace laughed at him every time he glanced towards his phone, or his fingers twitched, wanting to pick it up and call him. But he wouldn’t give Jace the satisfaction of winning. Plus, he needed that weekend off.

He had been planning for weeks to take Magnus out, and to do something special for him. He wanted to show Magnus how much he truly meant to him, but he was always getting interrupted and their time together was always being cut short. And Jace just gave him the perfect opportunity to be able to get the time off that he so desperately needed.

Alec was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when it was one to prove his parabatai wrong, so he was determined to get through the next twenty four hours.

-

Magnus shut his phone off and looked around the loft, looking for something to do. He didn’t have many clients today, finally having a clear day in his schedule, and he had hoped that he and Alec would get time to themselves. But his boyfriend had texted him not that long ago informing him that he was going to prove Jace wrong in that they could spend time apart.

And he knew they could handle it, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before. It couldn’t be that hard to spend the next twenty four hours away from each other.

Right?

-

Alec leant back in his chair, lifting his arms to stretch them out. He had stuck to his plan of working slowly on the little paperwork that he had. He was sure that he had at least wasted a few hours, but a quick glance at the clock above the fireplace told him that it had in fact only been an hour.

The day was going to be slow and he knew it.

After sitting at his desk, scrolling through his phone for a few moments, he decided that he could waste time by clearing out his room. Granted, he hadn’t stayed the night at the institute for a while now, seeming to take up a permanent residence in Magnus’ loft. He was almost certain that he had practically moved in with Magnus, but neither of them had actually approached the subject.

The loft had become more like home than the institute ever had in his twenty-four years of life. Waking up next to Magnus, and getting to go there after he had finished his work so that they could have dinner together, was some of the best things that Alec had ever experienced. And getting through this next day would mean that he would be able to spend an entire weekend next to Magnus.

He couldn’t wait. But thinking about Magnus was making his fingers itch to text him, and he knew he couldn’t cave. He had made it five hours so far; he just needed something to distract him. He stood up from his desk, and made his way to his room.

However, when he opened the door, the sight that met him was not one that he was expecting.

Across the room, clothes were hung up on clothes racks that he knew weren’t his. Strewn across his bed were at least thirty different pairs of shoes. _Women’s shoes._ He knew instantly by the length of the heels on some of the shoes, who they belonged to, and he also knew by the tell tale sound of heels on wood that the culprit was making his way towards him.

“Hey big brother.”

“Iz, why are all your clothes and shoes in my room.”

“It’s not all mine, some of it is Clary’s, and I’m pretty sure Jace has something in here as well. We didn’t have any more closet space and well, you haven’t been sleeping here. It’s been our closet space for at least three weeks now.”

Alec looked at her in disbelief. Had it really been over three weeks since he slept here? A small _Oh_ slipped from his lips as he took in the state of his room. He knew he would be sleeping here tonight, and at least this way, he was able to waste some time clearing a space for him to rest.

Izzy walked off, with a pat to his back and a smirk on her lips. Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his sister’s antics, actually finding it amusing that she had to move her stuff to his room, just because she wasn’t able to fit it all in hers. He supposed she had a genuine point, might as well use the room for something since Alec wasn’t there.

Alec reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of the makeshift wardrobe that was once his bedroom.

_How ironic is it that my bedroom is the one to become a closet._

Alec smirked as he finished typing out a message to Magnus. And he was about to press send, till he realised that he couldn’t. That if he wanted the weekend off, he wasn’t able to tell Magnus. Alec stood in the doorway to his room for a while, slowly realising how much of his day he would let Magnus in on, even if it was just a simple text.

He threw his phone on the desk that was situated in the corner of the room – which had become a dressing table now – so that it wouldn’t distract him, and started to tackle the piles of clothes around the room.

This day was going to be long.

-

Magnus had decided to do some cleaning around the loft, realising that he hadn’t really scrubbed it clean in a while, opting to get his hands dirty instead of using his magic. It was a simple way for him to distract himself from wanting to text Alec.

He didn’t want to message him and make it even harder for his boyfriend to stay true to the bet. He didn’t really understand why he and Jace had taken on this bet, but he knew that Alec was very competitive and that Jace only seemed to heighten that part of him. Magnus smiled softly at the memory of their first date, where he first witnessed Alec’s competitive nature when they had played pool together.

Shaking his head, Magnus moved into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable for cleaning. He hadn’t even realised he had picked up one of Alec’s shirts, mistaking it for his own, until he felt the slight stretch of material across his shoulders. Looking in the mirror, Magnus bit his lip and decided that if he couldn’t actually be with Alec, then this would be the next best thing.

After about an hour of cleaning things away, Magnus was putting some stray books away in the bookshelves lining the walls when something spotted his eye. He noticed a small amount of blue material poking out from on top of the shelf, which he knew was not supposed to be there. Reaching up, he pulled the item off the shelf and couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him when he realised what it was.

A couple weeks ago, Alec had come home and had practically pounced on Magnus the moment he saw him. They had both got too caught up in the feel of each other’s lips and bodies pressed up against the other, were too occupied with touching and feeling to care where their clothes had landed. Alec had pulled Magnus’ shirt off him, flinging it somewhere in the room, and ever since Magnus was unable to find the shirt, to the amusement of Alec.

The item on top of the bookshelf was the shirt he had been wearing that same night. How it had ended up where it did, Magnus could not understand. Pulling his phone out his pocket, he snapped a picture of the shirt.

_Remember that shirt I lost after you practically ripped it from me? Found it on top of the bookshelf of all places._

He knew Alec would get a kick out of this, and that it would make him laugh and hopefully brighten his day. But, Magnus remembered the bet. And he couldn’t mess that up for Alec.

It had already been seven hours since they last spoke, and the prospect of not being able to even send Alec a goodnight text made Magnus frown. But he knew they would get through it.

He just hoped that Alec had a busy day to get him through the rest of the day.

-

Alec was still clearing space in his room for the night and had been for the past hour. He supposed it gave him something to do, but he also thought that curling up with a good book would have the same effect.

He was in the middle of folding a pile of clothes that were just haphazardly thrown onto his bed when he noticed it. It was small and black, and when he picked it up, the material unravelling, he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his mouth.

In his hand was the same bowtie that he had worn for his wedding. He realised that despite the wedding being only a few months prior, he had changed so much in the small amount of time. The day had started off with him realising that this would be the rest of his life that he would have to learn to try and live with being married to a woman. It was undoubtedly the worst day of his life.

Until Magnus walked in. And from that moment on, his life had a meaning again, a purpose. And he felt stronger and more himself than he had ever been. Yeah, that day he had finally chosen himself, but he had also chose Magnus. Since that day he couldn’t imagine if he went through with the wedding, all he could see was the rest of his life, right next to Magnus’ side.

Just the sight of the bowtie had made his heart burst with how much that day, and subsequently Magnus, had changed and saved his life. And he needed him. He wanted to call him and tell him he loved him. He wanted Magnus, in that very moment, all he wanted was Magnus.

Alec screwed up the bowtie, throwing it down and leaving the room. No matter what he did, Magnus would always be on his mind.

-

Magnus had moved into his study, and had started sorting through the drawers in his desk. Moving the papers around, he came across the necklace that he had gifted to Isabelle when they had first met, as a gratitude for helping not only him, but his people. However, it had been ripped from her and broken and he decided that now was as good as any time to see if it could be fixed.

Sitting down, Magnus turned the necklace around in his hands and froze.

_Amor verus numquam moritur_

_True love never dies._

He had originally bought the necklace for Camille, who he believed at the time was true love. And, oh, how wrong he was. The necklace, he supposed, was representative of that. It showed that love can die, and it had. A while ago Magnus would have linked this to his love life, the cracks in the surface matched with the engraving were true to who he was for almost a century.

But then he met Alec.

And then he fell for Alec.

And he knows now that love can die, but when it is true, like it is with Alec, then it will never die. Because how can a love as pure, and honest, and true as the way Alec loves him ever die. Life changed for him when he met Alec. It felt full again, and it felt right.

Magnus has never known love as good as the love he has with Alec. And his heart was bursting; he could feel it running through his veins. It consumed him, but he didn’t mind. And all he wanted in that moment was to call Alec and tell him what he means to him.

Alec deserved to be loved and to be told that he’s loved.

And it hurt that Magnus couldn’t do that for him.

-

Alec was sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the wood when Jace walked in. He could tell the moment that Jace had seen his face and the glum look that was adorning it. He could hear the sign coming from his brother, and the creak of the sofa as he fell down onto.

“Okay, spill. What’s up?”

“I just, I miss Magnus.”

Jace let out a laugh at his response. “I knew you couldn’t last. You guys are like attached to each other.”

“It’s not like that Jace. I already know what it’s like to lose him. I know how it feels to not be able to call him or text him and tell him I love him. And not because of some stupid bet, but because we were torn apart. And that was the worst time of my life, Jace. I thought I lost him for good. And now I have him back, for some unknown reason, he still wants me and loves me. And the fact that I can’t just, pick up the phone and send him a quick text, reminds me so much of that time. It feels too real.”

“Then why the hell did you take on this bet, if it’s so stupid and reminding you of that time? I remember how you felt; I don’t want that for you.”

Alec ran his hands down his face, trying to scrub the sadness he felt away from him. “Do you know when the last time Magnus and I were able to spend a whole day together without being interrupted? It was when we went to Tokyo, about a month ago. I see his face every time I get a call; I know it hurts him that I have to leave. So I want to do this fucking bet so that I can spend at least two days with my boyfriend and spoil him and not leave him. “

“You’re a sap, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really care. Not when it comes to Magnus.”

Jace looked at him for a few moments before he stood up, walking towards the desk. “Go. Be with your man. And don’t you dare show your face around here till Monday, okay?”

“That’s four days, Jace.”

“So?”

Alec sat with his mouth slightly agape for a while before he pounced to his feet. He grinned at Jace before he ran from the office, not stopping for anyone, his mind set on one place and one place only.

Home.

-

Magnus walked towards the door, not paying much attention as he opened the door. Till he saw Alec stood on the other side of the threshold, cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy from exertion.

“Alexander-“ Magnus could barely get Alec’s full name out before his boyfriend invaded his space and pressed their lips together. The two of them sighed at the feeling, all tension leaving their bones as they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling the other closer, and closer.

When they pulled back, both their cheeks flushed from the eagerness of how their lips had just been moving. Magnus ran his hands along Alec’s arms, bringing them to rest on his shoulders, refusing to take his eyes off him.

“You’re home.”

Alec leant forward to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Of course I am.”

“What about the bet?”

“Jace forfeited. I won.”

Magnus looked at Alec with confusion, leaning back slightly. “He forfeited you not seeing me for twenty four hours?”

“He forfeited an entire weekend off. Which is now actually four whole days. Just you and me, no interruptions.”

“You were betting for time off? Why?”

Alec resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck as he spoke. “’Cause, I know how sad you get when our time is shortened, I didn’t want that. I took on the bet so that we could be together. Even though it was the worst ten hours, I couldn’t stop thinking of you and it sucked not being able to reach out. But it was worth it, for this time.”

“Alexander. Any amount of time with you is enough. Even if it is only a few hours in a day, it’s better than nothing. And like you said, it sucked not having you there, even just by text. You seem to consume my thoughts, love.” Magnus sighed, fingers reaching up to play with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. “But, I do appreciate you doing that, for us. I’m sure we can make _great_ use of these next four days, hmm?”

Alec grinned, smirk evident in his eyes, his face moving closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And just like that, they gravitated towards each other, and crashing together like waves on a shore.

And the next four days were spent filled with love, in the warm space between them, pressed together under silk sheets.  

**Author's Note:**

> reblog the [tumblr post](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/post/165940255351/thoughts-of-you-consume-magnus-x-alec-oneshot) and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
